slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-5516041-20130204202405
Małe przypomnienie : Kas , Lys , Kentin i Rozalia mieli okraść fabrykę ciastek znajdującą się w Turcji . Kas wymyślił nawet plan lecz reszta nie wiedziała o co chodzi to też plan zawiódł . Po drodze do fabryki Kastiel spodyka znowu Armina , który zdąrzył wyłączyć konsolkę dlatego też pomoże w napadzie za stosowną ilość łupu . Jakie fabryka kryje sekrety ?Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiecie. _______________________________________________________________________________ Kastiel : - A czy to nie Iris tam stoi na dachu ? *no to hyc na dach * Iris : ... Kastiel : - Wylądowałem z "telemarketem " jak Małysz pięć punktów za styl dla mnie i minus trzy dla ciebie... No co jest ?! ( widząc tą rudowłosą łachmaniare zadawał sobie pytanie co ona tu robi?) Iris : - Czemu tak późno bałwanie ?! Wiesz ile ja tu siedzę ?! Kastiel : - A ty wiesz jak ja mam daleko do domu ?! Zapieprzałem z drugiego końca świata , ale czy usłyszałem od kogoś chociaż dzięki Kaziu jesteś super ?! Po za tym co tu robisz ? Iris : - Dzięki Kaziu jesteś super fajny . Chciałam im wcześniej zabrać ciacha ale w pojedynkę jakoś mi się nie udało bo moi rodzice są właścicielami tej fabryki i dali mi szlaban. Kastiel : - A bo bez ciebie zrobiło się nudno tak jakoś no to przyszłem zajumać ciasteczka na pocieszenie .Tym samym kasuję cię razem z ciasteczkami na dół :D Iris : - Ale przez fabrykę nie przejdziemy bo starzy nas zobaczą Kastiel : - Okej , w takim razie ewakujemy się z tąd jak masterzy *bierze Iris pod pachę * Iris : - No i co wyprawiasz klocu ?! Tak to se możesz siaty z bazaru potrzymać . Kastiel : - Co ? Wypasik być tak blisko Kazika ?! Iris : - Kaziku mimo wszystko postaw mnie . Kastiel : - A co wali mi z pod paszki ? Iris : - Nie zmieniaj tematu Kastiel : - To dlatego , że biegałem . Iris : - Postawisz mnie ? Kastiel : - Pokażę ci lepszy motyw . Mieliśmy skakać na kontener ze śmieciami ale Roska oczywiście zawiodła . Zatem zamiast śmietnika użyjemy twojego ziomka . Don't be afraid , znam się na tym . *Evil face * Ej Armin jak nie złapiesz toś ciota , a nie konsolowiec *rzuca Iris * Armin : - Jest jeszcze szansa na zamianę pozycji ??? *Iris wali w brzuch Armina z prędkością światła * Iris : - Czy ciebie Kaziu POPIER$%@#$!%!%@%#%^$&$^&%^& ?! Armin : - Właśnie , czy ciebie POPIERDO@$%#^#&^$&$*&$*$^*%*^&(^(?!???!!!! Kastiel : - Ty się lepiej Arminek przygotuj bo teraz moja kolej :D Armin : - A mam cię w dupie koleś stawiam dychę , że nie skoczy . Wie , że zrobi sobie krzywdę . Kastiel : *skacze , ryjąc wielki rów gębą * Armin : - Oddam jak sprzedam butelki Kastiel : - Ała mój łeb !!! Iris : - I to właśnie Kastiel jakiego znam . Kastiel : - No i co wyciągnąłem cię ? Możesz mi za to strzelić kissa . Iris : - Strzelić to ja ci mogę w pysk za ten numer . Armin : - Mamy problem , to Iris stara . Stara Iris : - Iris co robisz na dole z tymi ciastkami ? Iris : - Porywa mnie Kastiel . Stara Iris : - I Arminek też jest ty zawsze taki grzeczny i do kościółka chodziłeś , a jak ten koleś chce zabrać Iris to ty mu pozwalasz . Armin : - Dlatego , że Kazik używa bardzo ciężkich argumentów. On może być nawet kibicem Widzewa Łódź Stara Iris : - Faktycznie to cię usprawiedliwia , ale jak zabieracie dziewczynę na miasto to poszlibyście do jakiegoś mc'donalda czy coś . Kastiel : - Lepiej zabrać ją do mnie do domu , tam też można się porzygać bez wydawania kasy Stara Iris : - Bardzo dobrze .......... Łoj macie pecha bo idzie Carlos (stary Iris ) Carlos : - A co tu się odbywa ? Śmieci wyrzucone ? Iris : -Tak tato . Carlos : - To dobrze Armin : - Myślałem , że nas zjeb.. jak nie przymierzając cygańskich muzykantów . Kastiel : - Chyba ma jakiś problem ... Carlos : - Kurde , trzeba się wytłumaczyć skarbówie z dochodów . Kto widział moje lewe faktury na odzież sportową ? Gdzie one do jasnej dupy są ?! Mariola widziałaś moje faktury ? Mariola : - Takie papiery ? Carlos : - No . Mariola : - Widziałam , zostawiłeś w kibelku Carlos : - Pewnie czytałem ... Armin : - Ja też tak lubię Carlos : - Przekładałaś je ? Mariola : - Nie . Carlos : - Dobrze . Mariola : - Pod tarłam sobie nimi tyłek na miejscu Carlos : - Jesus Christ .... Mariola : - Czy to źle ? Carlos : - Jak ja teraz tego pit-a złożę ?! Mariola ty to jednak jesteś głupia . Mariola : - Ja ? Carlos : - I żle gotujesz , twój barszcz po włoszczowsku śmierdzi szmatami i grubo wyglądasz Mariola : - A ty jesteś słaby w łóżku !!! Carlos : - Nie jestem Mariola : - Jesteś . Carlos : - Udowodnij . Armin : - Fajnie , że znaleźli sobie zajęcie Carlos : - Niestety coś mnie wczoraj rypło w krzyżu Mariola : - Zawsze sobie znajdziesz jakiś wykręt cfaniczku . Carlos : - Lepiej przynieś mój kosmodisk Mariola : - Zmarnowałeś mi życie Carlos , mogłam zostać we Włoszczowej z mamusią . Carlos : - A ja mogłem zostać w Błagjegradzie . Kastiel : - No to chodźcie do mnie zrobimy se frytki z mikrofali Iris : - Albo ze sklepu . Armin : - A ja przyniosę swoją konsolkę i pogramy . Kastiel : - Jednak trochę mnie zastanawia co stało się z resztą ... Lysander : *wciąga tabakę * Kentin : - No halo , proszę otworzyć mam ulotki. Rozalia : - Okej to jak już mam te winogrona to lepiej rzucać pojedyńczymi czy od razu całą kiścią ?! Albo wiem co rzucę kamieniem . *niezdarnie cisnęła w okno fabryki lecz jednak udało się * Mariola : - Ło Jezusiczku coś tu wpadło !!! Carlos : - Mariolka nic ci się nie stało ?! Mariolka : - Nie tylko się przestraszyłam Carlos : - Gdyby ktoś cię uderzył to ja bym go zjeb... w ryj jak nie przymierzając Ruskiego ministranta. Mariolka : - Szkoda , że nikt cie nie widzi kiedy jesteś kochany tylko wtedy gdy drzesz paszczę . Carlos : - Bo ja już mam taki imidż i jest mi z tym cool . >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>KONIEC<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<